


Dragons Are Everywhere!

by LadyRachael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children's Stories, Gen, No Harry Potter characters actually appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: This is my version of the story "Dragons Are Everywhere!" that Severus Snape reads to Harry in "A Childhood Well Spent" by Isscha. Sadly, I can't draw, so the pictures are described in parentheses.





	Dragons Are Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Childhood Well Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306792) by [Isscha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha). 



Hey! Did you know that Dragons are everywhere?   
(Dark haired child pointing at a vaguely dragon shaped cloud)  
Deep in the snow,  
In the land, sea, and air,  
It's important to know,  
Dragons live everywhere!  
(Very pointy white dragon in a blue crystal cave, dragon cloud seen through cave mouth)

Now the Water Dragon  
Is cunning and sly,  
And likes to make friends  
With the Dragons that fly.  
(Emerald and turquoise dragon rising from a cove, offering a fish to a blue and silver dragon flying above, dragon cloud in the sky more defined)

The fierce Fire Dragon  
Is brave, strong, and bold.  
He burrows with Earth Dragons  
When the weather gets cold.  
(Red and black dragon by a lava stream, breathing fire on a rock being rolled over by a gold and brown dragon, dragon cloud is defined enough to see eyes)

The elusive Fey Dragon  
Hides in deep distant woods,  
And only appears  
Where Magic once stood.  
(Forest glade with a see through wizard reaching towards a orange dragon with monarch butterfly wings, dragon cloud is closer)

So keep your eyes peeled,  
And remember to share,  
Even when you're not looking,   
Dragons are everywhere   
(Dark haired child offering cloud dragon an apple)  
(Last page, partially defined cloud dragon winking.)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is a muggle book so the dragons are non canon


End file.
